Retribution
by Neo-Alucard9295
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, what not to do in a fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Retribution**

Chapter 1: Imprisoned

I awoke in a daze. Where was I? I couldn't see anything so I assumed it was either really dark or I had something on my head. I was betting on the latter. I felt burlap on my face. I tried struggling. "Damn, the anesthetic wore off!" It was a male voice.

"Tch well lets get him familiar with his new home shall we?" another voice spoke. I felt the burlap sack get lifted off my head. I took in my surroundings. I was in a cell of some kind. It was small and it was dirty. I was disgusted. This place had blood on it and there was graffiti on the wall. There were bugs here too.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked in a raspy voice. I looked over to my captors and did a double take. They were animals. No, I mean… they were literally anthropomorphic animals. The first one was a pig. He was shorter than me and he was wearing a vest. He had what I assumed was a stun rod. The other one was a wolf.

He was just short of my staggering Six foot four inches. His fur was gray but he looked young like me. He had a vest on too and he had a gun pointed at me. I took a look at myself to see if I was hurt. I'm a white male with light brown hair. I was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a white tank top. Damn bastards got me while I was sleeping.

"To answer your question you're in the great ship that is known as the Egg Carrier." That confused me. What was the "Egg Carrier"? The pig spoke again. "Oh look, here come your roommates." I looked over. They were familiar to me somehow. The first was a blue hedgehog. He was about five foot seven to me. He was wearing a pair of red and white sneakers. The one behind him was female. She was a pink hedgehog that was about five foot four. She was wearing a red dress with a pair of boots. They were both just as confused as I was.

They looked at me and they got a sympathetic look on their faces. That was weird. Why were they feeling sorry for me? I looked into a nearby mirror and I visibly jumped. "You sons of bitches beat me up while I was sleeping?" "That is just low man." My face was bruised and my eye was puffed up. Now that I thought about it… the rest of my body was actually bruised and I had been feeling this pain in my side. The wolf looked at me and laughed. "Well we had to see if the tranquilizer we were using worked."

"You know I could break these cuffs just as easily as I could break your neck right?" The pig smirked. "That's pretty tough talk for a seventeen year old kid." I gave him the middle finger. He didn't like that very much since he came and whacked me really hard on the head with the stun rod. Everything went white and then dark.

When I woke up again I had been placed in a cell across from the two hedgehogs. I got up shakily and cautiously as I didn't want to hurt myself again. That would just suck. I carefully made my way to the cell bars. I guess I could just mess with the guards while I was here. They were just sitting there watching something on one of the monitors. "Hey fatso when do we eat?" I said to start the slow process of enraging my target. The pig looked over at me with a menacing look.

He then smirked and said "Well I was going to feed you but with that comment I think I'll just eat your food and give you the scraps." "Why cause you're so fat?" I coolly replied. He got up and just left. The wolf was just laughing so hard I thought he was going to bust a gut. Guess these two didn't get along. This was going to be easy.

I guess I should tell you why, right? Well to tell you the truth I was a government experiment gone horribly wrong and I knew how to kill people. Trust me… lets just leave it at that. I also knew that people made mistakes when they were mad so my best tactic was mocking them and being a smart ass. Then, when they were so mad or enraged that they were messing up all over the place, I went in and struck them down. It's worked for me so far.

I could just hope though, that they would react the same way. If they didn't get mad easily or they figured out what I was doing, then it would turn into a waiting game for them to slip up. Either way as long as I got to kill at least that pig then I was fine with both. I wondered which it would be though. I did know one thing though… I was going to have a good time while I was here.

I looked over at the wolf. "Hey, what are you laughing at… when he's gone you're fair game for me," he stopped laughing. He looked over at me and just shook his head. "Whatever kid." he said. Okay maybe I was going to have to play the waiting game. God this was gonna suck.

I looked over at my neighbors. They were just sitting there. Both had a worried look on their face as if… as if… oh come on. Kids? God was I smoking something? They didn't look like the kind of folks that would settle down. Although… it wouldn't be the first time I've misjudged someone.

I tried talking to them. "So… what're you in for?" They didn't even look up. "Okay… so you're not feeling very talkative. I guess I understand." I felt tired. I guess I hadn't gotten very much sleep. I looked for a cot of some kind. There was a small bed. I would fit on it though. I walked over to it and got settled. It was going to be a long night.

_Author's notes: Well, This is my first attempt at a Sonic fanfiction. This is scary and exciting to me. So please don't flame me and if I screw up tell me politely and also tell me how I could make that ceartain thing better. Also I have a poll on my profile that will decide a pairing for Tails and a MAJOR plot structure for the story. So choose wisely. Or well... choose what you think is okay... err... later. I need to consult the better authors. *runs away*_


	2. Chapter 2: Breakout

Chapter 2: Plans

_Everything was going by really fast. I was in a lab setting. There was a man looking me over. "Well boys it seems that you brought me a promising one." Annoyance… "What makes you think I even want in?" The man laughed. "I'm afraid you don't have much choice, do you?"_

_ "Piss off." One of the guards didn't like this and charged at me to hit me with the butt of his gun. I sidestepped and head butted him hard on the head. He fell down. He was out cold. The man looked back up at me. "Hmm, put him in. We'll see how long he lasts. We'll see how long he lasts… Echoes _

Everything flashed and I woke up. Another memory. When was I going to stop having these dreams? I checked a clock I noticed outside my cell. It was 10:00AM. My neighbors were awake and just doing their own thing. I got up and went to the bars. The pig and wolf were there watching the monitors.

I wondered what would happen that day. Would today be the day I broke out? Well it would break my current record of five days… No, it was too early though I might try tomorrow. I just needed to learn the layout of this ship. I also needed a quick check to see if it was an airship. I've seen what happens to idiots who jump off one of those. It was disturbing… even for me, and I could stomach some real garbage man I mean serious- "Hey! I'm talking to you!" I looked up.

The pig was talking to me. "Jesus you're stupid. Anyway, back up I'm coming in to give you your food." Oh you have got to be kidding me! The idiot was coming into my cell without a weapon? Jesus he is stupid.

He opened up the cell and closed it. He had the keys… This was going to be too easy. He came up and set the tray down. I took a quick look at the tray… just as I thought… scraps. I was so killing this bitch. I would have to make this quick though. No playing with my prey like I usually did.

When he went back to the door I made my move. Using the handcuffs I moved in and started strangling the guy. Of course like all living things he struggled. It wouldn't do any good though. The wolf came in trying to see what the problems. He had his gun. I had thankfully counted on this though.

He pointed the gun at me. "Let him go!" "Make me," I replied. He aimed and fired, all his bullets hitting the pig. Ugh, it made this sickening squeal as it was hit too. It went down soon enough and I was just holding dead weight. I pushed the body onto the wolf and made a dash for his gun. I took it and pointed it at him.

"Open up the cells!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" he moved quickly for the controls. The cell door on the other side with my neighbors opened up and they stepped out quickly. I knocked him out with the butt of the gun. "Alright, I got one guard killed and I beat up another one. Well ladies and gentlemen, I think we're now on the run."

The pink one spoke up "We should get out of here before the guard wakes up." I nodded and moved for the exit. Then it occurred to me. I didn't know anything about this place. I stopped and turned. "Um… you guys know anything about this place." I smiled sheepishly at the two hedgehogs. They both smirked at me. "I'll just take that as a yes." I stepped aside.

They stepped out and I followed. We walked what felt like an eternity. We came to what was probably the equivalent of a hanger. There were at least three ships left in here. All right, now this is more like it. I even knew how to work this model.

"All right let's get in one of these things." I said. You know this was all probably going to boost my leadership skills. We all got into the ship. All right then, hit the ignition, stabilize ship, and check the meters… time to take off. I lifted us off the floor and went for the door.

I flew the ship through the sky at a top speed of about two hundred eighty miles per hour. I looked back at my new friends. They were sitting close to each other. Okay… let's try this again. "So, you guys have names?" They looked at me like I had two heads. "What? Do I have something on my face? They did beat me up you know." The blue guy spoke up. "Are you new around here?" "Well, I was familiar with the whole airship concept."

He just shook his head. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Say what now? The pink hedgehog spoke up. "And I'm Amy Rose." Umm… wow… I just saved a couple of celebrities? Wait! That's why they were familiar. I'm on Mobius!

"Crap!" I yelled suddenly. "What?" Amy… "It's nothing. I just remembered something." She seemed to let it go, but lets face it. I suck at lying. Truth is, I was a little uncomfortable with the whole walking and talking animal thing. I didn't want to let them know that though. Geez I'm a wuss. I kill people for a living and I get a little scared of some oversized animals. I have some serious issues.

"So any ideas on where we're going blue blur." They looked at me suddenly. "Sorry, I just didn't recognize you at first. You weren't covered in robot parts." They chuckled. "Well, how about Tails' workshop? I need to let him know we're okay." Now Tails I remember. He just got a little taller from when he first started out as a hero.

Now, who did he marry again?


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Crew

Chapter 3: Tails

_I was in the lab again. I was strapped to a chair and I couldn't move my limbs. "So tell me why I'm strapped to a chair if I just getting a shot." The man was there again. "This isn't just any normal shot. We're injecting you with an experimental nanite technology." Uncertainty… "How experimental?" He had already poked me. "It's still in development, and that's all you need to know." Fear… I was starting to shake. It wasn't my fault either. It just sort of started happening. _

_"His body is accepting the nanites!" I heard one of the scientists. I looked where they poked me and my eyes widened. The wound where they injected me was just closing on its own. It didn't even scar! "Take him back to his room so he can rest. The process is very stressful on the body." The process is very stressful on the body… body… body… FLASH!!!_

I was brought back into reality by the nav computer. _"Destination reached." _"Well boys and girls we've arrived." Sonic came up next to me as I landed the ship. "Look, I want to thank you for everything… um…" "It's Sam." "Huh?" "My name, it's Samuel Carson. But you can just call me Sam." He smiled a bit. "Well thank you Sam. For everything." "Meh, I couldn't just leave you guys."

"Hey guys I think I see Tails. And Knuckles and Rouge here too!" I looked out the window and sure enough I saw a two-tailed fox, an echidna, and bat. "Alright let's see if I can still land one these." I set her down near the others as carefully as possible. Once I was sure I wasn't going to hit anything, I opened the door. I was the first out. Now comes the part where I relax and start being myself… modestly of course so I wasn't beat up seven ways till Easter.

"Thank you for riding Carson Airlines, please exit the vehicle in an orderly fashion and remember to tip the pilot." "Heh, you wish." Sonic replied. "I do actually." He rolled his eyes and walked past me. "Tails! How's it going man?" Tails just looked back at him and smiled. "Hey Sonic! I wasn't expecting you to get out until tomorrow." I decided to get introduced to everyone right then.

"Yeah well, I felt like getting out of there and planning stuff is just not really my thing." They all looked at me. "Who's this?" said Tails. "This is the kid that got us out of there." Knuckles felt the need to add his two cents worth. "Him? He doesn't even look like he could hurt anything." Oh… this was going to be fun. "Well you're wrong Knuckles. He killed one guard and knocked out the other one."

"Thank you, thank you no applause needed." He quickly looked over at me. "Don't brag." I rolled my eyes. Then I remembered… "Hey Tails, you got a place I can park this thing. I got the engine running." "Oh," he replied, "you can take it to the landing pad in the back." "Right…" I looked over to Sonic. "Can I trust you to fly this thing?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid." "Mmm… I'll believe that when I see it." "That was mean." I just stared at him. "It was supposed to be." He walked away and got into the ship. He got off the ground without destroying anything so I might be able to breathe easily. Amy finally spoke for the first time since we got here. "Right, let's go inside."

We walked toward the door. Respectfully I let the women go in first and got in front of knuckles to go in first. What? I like a little rivalry every once and a while. We all got settled and just started talking about things. What happened, stuff that happened to us in the past, ect… ect. I was starting to worry though. I could tell they were probably going to start grilling me for details about who I was.

Thankfully and unfortunately, we heard a crash outside meaning one of two things: one, something just fell or, two, Sonic crashed the ship. It was two… We got outside just in time to see him get out unscathed. He had a shy smile on his face. I got really mad, "Oh, Come on man! I was hoping to use that later! Ugh, man, it just needed a better paint job, maybe a tune up here or there… DAMNIT!!!"

"Hello? We heard yelling. Everything okay?" That was a new voice. I turned around to see two younger looking hedgehogs and an echidna, and a bat. Now this was getting interesting. I finally get to meet the younger heroes. I looked them all over. They were all around my age. The hedgehogs were… surprise… pink and blue. The blue one was male, probably around his dad's size by the look of him.

He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and white t-shirt. He had on a pair of sneakers just like his father's… I guess some things just don't get old. The pink one was wearing some jeans, a pink shirt, and her mother's style of boots. They were partially covered by the jeans. Both wore annoyed expressions on their faces when they saw the ship. This sort of thing must happen all the time.

Moving on… the bat was obviously female. Man I wonder if it's like this with all of the kids. Anyway… she was wearing a pair of form fitting jeans (god nothing but blue jeans around here) and a red shirt. She had a bracelet on her left wrist and a necklace around her neck. It looked like a locket. The echidna just had some sneakers, spiked gloves, and a locket like the bat. Must be trying to be like his old man.

I looked back to Sonic, who was still grinning sheepishly. "I'm gonna get you back for that man." I stated simply. He just laughed it off. "Don't worry; we'll take care of it." Amy said. She had a scowl directed at Sonic. I severely hoped that for his sake she meant fix the ship. I looked back at it. It was a mess of tangled metal and was now well beyond repair. Okay… how did he mess it up that bad.

I looked over the hull and found my answer. "You wrecked it before you crashed it? Okay… could somebody please tell me how that's possible? It should have been totaled the first time." I looked over to Sonic. "Eh, well that's kind of the reason why I crashed in the first place. I hit the side of the hanger on my way back there and lost control."

I sighed to let off a little steam. Then I picked up some metal from the ground. "Sonic, I'm going to give you three seconds to run. You'd better be well off the continent when I finish counting or I can't hold myself responsible for what I'll do to you." He looked at me a smirk thinking I was joking. I smirked back. "One!" I stepped towards him. "Two!" I took another step. By now he knew I wasn't kidding and started to back up. "Three."

I charged at him and he ran. I followed with an intense killer intent. I could here laughing behind me as I ran.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Alright I finally got the third chapter up! Well... as for the poll. I'm closing it. The story shall be TailsxCream. However, I will now be asking for at least three reveiws before I put up the next chapter. So... peace out, remember to review, and enjoy the rest of the story! Latah._


End file.
